


Girls Night Out

by LVB



Series: The Wedding [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVB/pseuds/LVB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Not to be unmatched, the ladies have some fun of their own the night before the big day. Sequel to Boys Night Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hey look! I’m not Lucas! Wow! This means I don’t own people.

Mara took in the women who sat across from her. When Luke had asked her to marry him, it was as if she had suddenly gained a family. It was what she always wanted. But looking across at her soon to be sister-in-law, she was beginning to wonder why being a Skywalker was going to have its finer points.

 

Mara had left it up to the scheming brunette to plan her last night as a free woman celebration. Unfortunately, it seemed years of being married to Solo had finally turned Leia’s intelligent brain into scoundrel mush.

 

“Come on Mara, I promise you will enjoy it!” she had said, throwing some of Mara’s less-than-tasteful clothing at her. Resisting the urge to decapitate her, she reluctantly agreed to dress in some of her more unsavoury clothing for the last time.

 

Now Mara knew why Leia had been so insistent. It turns out the theme of the party had been ‘Tramps and Dolls’. Of course her soon to be mother-in-law Padme, Leia and Obi-Wan’s partner Siri had come dressed as Dolls. Mara had been the only tramp among them, in her low cut short black dress and killer heels.

 

After joining Iella and Mirax for part of the evening, they had parted in favour of a good night’s sleep. Mara had wanted to join them, but a slightly intoxicated Leia had convinced her otherwise.

 

“Where’s the real Mara Jade hiding?” she had asked sloppily. “I remember you taking me out for the first time and we had a _wild_ night!”

 

Sighing, Mara realised that depressingly, she was the only woman left in the entire group that was remotely sober. Once again, she looked at Leia. They had all piled into a rental speeder with only Leia knowing the next destination.

 

“Where are we going?” asked Padme who was sitting next to Mara.

 

“I told you, it’s a secret!” exclaimed Leia from across the seat and slapping her mother’s leg. “Let’s just say it’s a bit of entertainment for the ladies tonight,” she added, smirking evilly.

 

“I hope I’m not going to have to kill you tomorrow, Leia,” Mara quipped, trying to ignore Padme’s giggles. “But with the amount of alcohol you’ve consumed tonight I’m sure you’ll be begging me for relief. That husband of yours is a bad influence.”

 

Leia waved it off. Feeling the speeder halt, all four women stood to exit. Stepping out, Mara felt a smile appear on her face for the first time all evening. From beside her, Padme gasped.

 

“Leia…you didn’t! We are ladies of the Republic! We cannot be seen in a place…a place like this!” she protested lamely, letting the bright lights enchant her.

 

Siri snorted. “Who would look for us _here_ of all places? This has got to be one of the finest girls-night-out places on Coruscant!” she exclaimed.

 

Grinning, Leia turned to Mara. “So what do you think?”

 

Glancing at the large flashing _Jedi Nights_ sign, Mara smiled wickedly.

 

“Ladies,” she said and linked arms with Leia. “I think it’s time to go in and watch some hot male Jedi booty!”

 

 In less than five minutes, the women had been seated and served their alcohol. It seemed the shadiest male strip club on Coruscant was a hugely popular spot. The club _Jedi Nights_ was a themed bar. All the staff, including the droids and the ‘entertainers’, wore Jedi themed costumes. The holoreporters had a field day when the club was opened but no Jedi even dared to comment on its existence.

 

Downing a drink, Mara eyed the attendants. Her eyes widened as she took in their outfits. Elbowing Leia, she pointed. “Look at their coverings!” she squealed, finally feeling the alcohol take effect.

 

Leia in turn told her mother and Siri to look. All four women burst into drunken giggles as they realised their front pelvic coverings were actually in the shape of lightsabers.

 

An hour or so passed and then Mara suddenly began to feel the effects of the alcohol. She yanked on the arm of a passing attendant. “Could you pleash get me another bottle of Whyren’s Reserve?” she asked and turned back to her table. She was having the time of her life.

 

Suddenly, the sound of a microphone assaulted her ears. Wincing, she turned to the main stage, putting her head between her hands. “Attention!” yelled the scaly being. “It’s come to my attention that we have a very special lady in the audience tonight!”

 

Mara shot Leia a look. She couldn’t have…

 

“That’s right folks! The bride-to-be herself Mara Jade is among us tonight!” Suddenly, a spotlight planted itself right on top of a none-too-pleased Mara Jade. She groaned and hid her head further, trying to ignore the stifled giggles of her company. She was really going to kill Leia for this.

 

The crowd began to howl as her face was broadcast over the three large screens in the bar. “So Mara Jade, why don’t you come on up here?”

 

“Why don’t I just shoot you and put you out of your misery, you piece of bantha fodder?” she grumbled and shook her head so he could clearly see it. Mr. Scales didn’t seem to buy it.

 

“Come on, don’t be shy! The whole bar wants to see the future Mrs. Skywalker. And besides…we have a present for you!”

 

The crowd roared again and Mara felt herself getting pushed and prodded. Slapping the hands away she groaned and stood up to a roaring cheer. Mr. Scales grinned. “Mara Jade…come on down!”

 

She made her way—albeit reluctantly—to the stage, purposely bumping into tables on the way down. If she wasn’t so intoxicated, she probably would have seriously harmed members of the annoying crowd. She was not impressed.

 

The glaring lights made her flinch slightly but she made her way up there anyway. The crowd continued to hoot—even Padme seemed to be getting into the spirit of things.

 

Mr. Scales smiled. “So tomorrow is your big day, Mara Jade! How are you feeling?” he asked, pushing the microphone into her face.

 

Giving him the death stare, she pushed away the offending object. “Fine thanks. Can I go now?”

 

He laughed. “Pre-wedding jitters? Well here at _Jedi Nights_ we have something that might calm your nerves. Maybe even something to prepare you for your wedding night!”

 

Mara raised a perfect red-gold eyebrow. “Excuse me?” she demanded and unconsciously felt for her hidden blaster. Mr. Scales clapped and Mara suddenly found herself being led to a set centre stage. And now she was beginning to feel a little light-headed. _No more Alderaani wine_ , she reasoned mentally.

 

The lights dimmed. Puzzled, Mara wondered what the kriffing hell was going on. Then the music started. “Ladies and gentlebeings it gives me great pleasure to welcome the one, the only Luke Skywalker to the stage!”

 

 _Luke was here?!_

 

 

As the side door opened, Mara probed the being with the Force. This was definitely _not_ Luke Skywalker.

 

Out through the door came a man dressed in Jedi blacks with a fake lightsaber and a Luke Skywalker mask on.

 

Mara thought she was going to be sick. He turned around and showed the crowd the back…and bared his skin as the seat of his pants was missing. This was not good at all. The crowd began to hoot as the fake Luke Skywalker began to dance seductively. She caught eyes with Leia, who looked slightly mortified and was lowering her eyes, trying to ignore the pain of Mara on stage.

 

Fake Luke made his way over to Mara. She looked up at him and saw him wink at her through his Luke Mask. He wasn’t seriously considering giving her a personal lap dance dressed as her future husband—was he?

 

All of Mara’s nightmares came true the moment he quickly unfastened his Jedi tunic and it left her faced with a monstrosity. Not being able to take it any longer, she swiftly stood and instinctively punched the Luke wannabe straight in the face.

 

The music stopped as the poor Fake Luke fell straight to the ground, knocked unconscious. Mara clumsily stepped over him, ignoring the booing and screaming from the crowd. “Don’t kid yourself next time. Oh and by the way, you definitely don’t match up to Luke Skywalker in _that_ department!”

 

As Mara was leaving the stage, a familiar feeling passed over her. _Oh no, not here,_ she thought. But as the Force would have it, it was destiny. Mara Jade soon to be Skywalker leant over and threw up on the stage of _Jedi Nights_.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 


End file.
